


Good Times in the Hot Spring

by Foab30, Mandalore19



Category: Female Aliens, Female Batarian, Female Drell, Female Turian - Fandom, Hot Spring - Fandom, John Shepard - Fandom, Mass Effect, Tali'Zorah - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foab30/pseuds/Foab30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalore19/pseuds/Mandalore19
Summary: What happens when Tali decides visit a Quarian friendly Hot Spring but ends up running in her crush Commander John Shepard? Read and find out.Additional help from great writer Foab30, be sure check his stories.





	

"...Keelah, I can't believe the Council still expects Shepard to do their dirty work, even after beating the Collectors," Tali muttered irritably as she walked through the streets of the ward, ignoring rude stares from people.

It had been a week since their defeat of the Collectors and at Shepard's direction, they had returned to the Citadel for a period of respite. Unfortunately, the Council had interfered with their plans, stalling on a decision over what to do about the Reapers and dragging Shepard away from his downtime in the process.

Tali sighed. Those boshtet's on the Council were certainly annoying. The fact Shepard put up with all their crap was a complete miracle, considering the punching bags in the gym were all but destroyed in bouts of frustration.

Instead of beating something to a pulp, Tali had decided to blow off steam by indulging herself for once and visiting a double rarity on the Citadel: a hot spring, and one welcoming to Quarians. Her particularly choice even had special clean rooms where she could be able go in without her suit.

'I guess Shepard was right, I do need a break like after all that hard work,' Tali thought with a happy smile and a sigh. John Shepard was just one of a kind, and while Tali had had a crush on him for some time, she never worked up the nerve to ask him out. 'Maybe one day,' she pondered.

After a while searching, Tali found the building she was looking for. She was surprised to find it almost empty, stepping into its generic waiting room, white walled and furnished with only a few chairs, paintwork and ornamental planters. In fact, the only person present besides herself was the woman standing behind the desk, a pale blue, highly attractive Asari in a red satin dress, one her sizable D-cup breasts were effectively spilling out of.

Tali frowned a little as she took in the view. 'Why are asari so determined to show off their bodies like that?' Tali thought.

As much as Tali would love the chance to walk around freely and without her suit, she still wouldn't put herself on display for perverts to get a look at her. "Hi there, what may do for you?" asked the Asari, shaking Tali from her thoughts with her friendly tone. Tali was at least thankful that she didn't show any distrust or distaste for her.

"Yes I would like to know if one of your special environment hot spring rooms is available?" asked Tali, hoping she hadn't wasted her time coming here.

The Asari brought up her Omni Tool, scrolling through a list. "Hmm, ah yes! There is one available. It's a shared room, but environmentally safe for Quarians." Tali took a few moments to think about the potential of sharing her space and nudity. First impressions of the place suggested a slow day so maybe she wouldn't have to deal with others. "Alright I'll take it." The Asari smiled and then supervised the transaction of credits before directing Tali on where to go.

Something told the Quarian she was gonna enjoy today.

000

"Ahhh, this is feels great," Tali groaned happily. Now free of her suit, she leaned back against the side of the pool, enjoying the hot water circulating and bubbling around her.

It was rare for Tali to be exposed to the world. She looked remarkably human, save for her gray skin and silvery, bioluminescent eyes, black markings on her face. Her black her was so long it trailed down her back, having not been cut for years. Had a human seen her, her supermodel beauty certainly would have taken them aback, not that Tali thought of herself as being particularly beautiful.

She was thankful they had a clean room for her, and surprised to find how friendly the staff were. Perhaps Shepard wasn't only one friendly to quarians after all. With that thought in mind, Tali spread her arms with a smile and relaxed, lifting her firm, firm C-cup breasts out of the pool, water dripping from them.

Her peaceful thoughts were broken, however, when a male voice spoke. "Tali? is that you?" Tali's eyes snapped open and she reflexively covered her breasts with her arms as she searched for the speaker.

Standing at the door was John Shepard, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and looking very shocked.

"Oh, Shepard! I didn't know you had planned to come here!" Tali blushed when she took in the scene of John's very well built body, marked with scars from years of combat.

John shook his head, getting over his own shock. "The Council was being pain in the ass but luckily cut the session short. I figured I'd come here to relax. But wow, Tali! You look like an angel."

Tali blushed at his words. Did she really look like one of those mystical people?

"Ehh ah-Thanks Shepard." John chuckled at the shuttering; he always found that cute about Tali.

He takes a seat next to Tali and leaned back, relaxing his muscles.

'Man, I really needed this,' he thought, oblivious to the glances he was getting from Tali.

'Keelah, I had no idea human men were so... built,' Tali pondered with wide eyes as they traced his muscles. She had never seen him without a shirt and so had never gotten a look at his muscles. It was around this point that Tali realized Shepard had forgotten to take off his towel, though she felt embarrassed about the idea of sitting next to him while he was naked Shepard.

Before she could act, the door opened again. "Wow, I didn't realize the famous Commander Shepard came here." John and Tali both looked to the door to see female Turian, leaning against the frame. Red markings adorned her face, adding further highlight to her intensely green eyes.

It wasn't her eyes that quickly grabbed their attention, however, but the fact that she was completely naked. Not wanting to look like a pervert, John looked away, causing the Turian to chuckle.

"What? The great Commander Shepard has never seen a woman naked before? I'm quite shocked!" She then raised her brow at Tali.

"Wow, you Quarians do look lot like Humans. No wonder they have the hots for you." Tali blushed, not thinking those rumors were true.

The Turian woman walked into the pool, sighing happily once she felt the hot water, relaxing her muscles.

"Hmmm… You Humans and Asari have the right idea with these hot springs," she said with a sigh, leaning back, placing her elbows behind her.

"The name is Relua. I'm a C Sec officer. I take it you're the famous Tali'Zorah?" Tali blinked in surprise. She was famous?

"Wait? What do you mean by famous?" Relua chuckled, already liking this woman. "You earned yourself quite a name after the Battle of Citadel. Don't let others say otherwise, you did good there, and so did your commander here."

John rubbed back of his neck. "Eh…thanks. But I was just doing what any other soldier would do." Relua raised her brow, looking to Tali.

"Is he always this modest?" Tali chuckled.

"Yes he is, but I wouldn't want any other commander." John blushed little at that.

"Thank you, Tali."

It grew quiet after that, the three of them just enjoying the hot water. That was when Relua noticed Shepard was still wearing his towel.

"Hey, you do realize you're still wearing your towel, right? You afraid to get naked or something?" John cocked his brow, before realizing his towel was still on.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that," he said, standing to remove it. As soon as he did, the eyes of both women widened at the sight of what hung between his legs.

Keelah!

Spirits!

John's dick was at least eight inches long and not even hard yet. It was thick too, and his balls looked fat and heavy. He didn't even notice their looks and sat down again none the wiser until he noticed their stares.

"What?" Tali turned away, blushing very deeply and unable to believe what she'd seen was real, while Relua shook her head, looking Shepard up and down.

"Damn, I thought those rumors about Human men weren't true, but you just proved me wrong." John raised an eyebrow.

"Ehh, what you mean?" Relua grinned and went to sit next to him. Tali didn't like the look she was giving to John.

"I mean, that you human men have big fucking dicks." Before John knew it, Relua grabbed his dick and began pumping him, causing him to harden rapidly.

"WHA-hey!" Tali angrily jumped up and tried to stop her, not caring that he wet, naked body was on full display, pushing John further into shock.

Relua gave Tali a smirk. "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't want try this dick out! This is by far biggest I've ever seen." She lifted John's dick up for Tali to see more clearly

It was getting harder, increasing in length. He was now at least ten inches long and still growing in size. John couldn't get himself to get Relua let go, too deep in pleasure to act. Tali herself was stuck in thought, torn. Here was a chance to make love to her crush, even if she would be sharing him with someone she'd just met, but her mind told her this was wrong.

John was also torn too. "Ehh, there wouldn't be any chance you could let go now?" he asked, hoping Relua would see some reason.

However, it looked like Relua was too focused on his dick. "And miss out on this giant cock? I don't think so!" She turns to Tali, John moaning when Relua starts to pump him faster. "Well, what do you say? Don't think I didn't notice the looks you were giving your commander here!" Relua had deep feeling Tali has a crush on Shepard, not that she would blame her.

Tali was quiet, still stuck in thought. Try as she may, her mind was losing itself to her body.

As this happened, Shepard reached full size, he was at least thirteen-inches long.

She finally made her choice.

"Well I..."

000

"Hmmmm... Hmmpf!" moaned Tali as she bobbed her head on Shepard's cock, saliva and precum dripping down her chin as she sloppily sucked him off.

Relua meanwhile was busy getting her oddly blue cunt licked by Shepard, moaning loud as he dug his tongue in deep.

"Spirits! I never thought you Humans were so good with your tongues!" she squeaked little when Shepard clapped a hand on her nicely shaped ass cheeks. Though she didn't have breasts, Relua made up for it with her hips, and she was in good shape too.

John buries his tongue further into Relua's cunt, grunting as Tali started to suck him harder. What did Cerberus do to his body? The last time he checked, his cock wasn't that big, nor did it drive women crazy.

He really needed talk to Miranda. But after this, he decided, thrusting into Tali's mouth. Her eyes widened but she simply buried herself further into his crotch, deepthroating him.

"Holy shit! I'm about to cum!" screamed Relua, amazed by the speed of her orgasm. No one had ever gotten her to cum this fast. She had truly made a good choice coming here today. John was getting close himself, thrusting faster into Tali's mouth, face- fucking her as he licked Relua faster.

Two minutes later, their orgasms struck. "SPPPIIRRITS!" Relua was thankful the room was soundproof as she climaxed, or everyone else in the building would have heard her scream of pleasure as she came wetly on John's face. As he licked it up, he thrusted as fast and hard as he could into Tali's throat before his cock started to jerk and spurt, shooting hot cum down into her throat. Tali's eyes rolled back, lost in pleasure as she sucked for all there was worth, feeling his hot cum filling her belly.

"Oh my, you are really enjoying that!" Relua observed, taking a long, lusty look at Tali as cum dripped out of her mouth and plopped onto her breasts.

She really couldn't wait for her turn.

000

"OOH YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" screamed Relua as she was held up by Shepard, fucking her hard with fast thrusts, hands squeezing her rippling ass cheeks.

"Keelah! You taste so good!" said Tali as she tended to John's ball slack, licking and sucking on his hefty orbs.

Relua whimpered little, not used to dealing with such big cocks like Shepard. She pressed her forehead on John's, sharing deep stare with him. "That's the spot!" Relua's was losing the feeling in her legs by this point.

She was even starting to forget how long they had been fucking. John on the other hand started picking up the pace with his thrusting. Relua's eyes were rolling back, her whole body shaking from the fucking.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum!" shouted Shepard, driving almost all of his length into Relua to shoot his cum deep inside. Tali lapped up anything that dripped down, savoring the creamy taste. 'Keelah, this so good!' thought Tali, not sure what had gotten in to her.

She didn't care, this was just too good.

000

"KEELAH! YOU'RE SO BIG! POUND ME WITH THAT BIG DICK!" yelled Tali as Shepard fucked her doggy style, holding her breasts as they bounced around.

Relua was lying on a rock, passed out, face covered in cum and more dripping out of her cunt and ass. She appeared be having a good dream if the grin on her face was any indication. Shepard was enjoying how Tali's ass was jiggling and rippling from his hard thrusting, his balls clapping loudly against her as he drove in. Tali really did have an awesome ass.

"Damn Tali, you're so tight!" He gave her a firm smack on the ass as he spoke, leaving a handprint on there. Tali squeaked at the slap and then moaned, eyes rolling back from the pleasure. She couldn't believe she was taking such a massive dick, but Shepard was proving to her how possible it was.

Shepard pulled Tali back up into a standing position, gripping her arms as he picked up his pace. He leaned in to make out with Tali, their tongues battling for control. John then pulled away, tightening his grip on Tali's arms. "I'm gonna cum!" John grunted through gritted teeth.

Tali's tongue was hanging out of her mouth and flopping around, her moans becoming louder. "Ooh yes! Cum right in me! Just keep fucking me with that cock!" John cocked his brow, not realizing the effect his dick was having on Tali and hoping it wouldn't cause issues down the line. But right now, he had another focus, fucking her hard for a few more minutes before slowing to let her recover.

Only to have her beg him to go faster seconds later.

Finally, John thrusted into her one last time. "Here it comes!" John yells, blasting her insides with hot, white cum. Tali's eyes rolled back, her mouth wide open in a silent scream of pleasure.

When it came to an the two just stood there, enjoying each other's warmth, before John gently placed Tali down on the rock wall of the spring.

"You alright there, Tali? Sorry if I hurt ya." Tali smiled, that was another thing she always liked about Shepard, he cared about others well being.

"Yeah, I'm alright. But keelah! I never felt so good." That was when a pair of arms wrapped around John's shoulders.

"And neither have I." John turned to see Relua standing there, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "Best. Sex. Ever." Relua was just shocked at how good Shepard was. She really needed to start heading into Alliance space. Their collective thoughts were interrupted when the door opened once again. "You mind if we join in?"

The three turned to the door to find at least a dozen or so women standing there. Asari, humans… Even a few Drell. Was that Female Batarian at the back?

They all had grins on their faces, gleams in their eyes as they inspected Shepard's cock.

Although Tali wasn't sure about this, Relua had no problems. "Go ahead, he's got a lot of energy blow to off!"

With that all the women threw their towels away and jumped into the water, swarming Shepard.

He quickly found himself making out with a dell, while an Asari bobbed her head on his dick and two Human women tended to his ball slack.

Tali and Relua stood with others, waiting for their turns again.

Looks like things were about get loud in here...


End file.
